kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Jered
, who transforms into the evil , is one of a trio of Kamen Riders who serve Kamen Rider Dark Ghost. Character History With his fellow Dark Necroms, Jered watched with enthusiasm as Argos brought back the Eyecon of Napoleon, marking the eighth of his collection of 100 Ghost Eyecons. The Dark Necroms were then sent out by Argos to collect the remaining heroic Eyecons for him in both their world and the "other world". Seen off by Argos as Dark Ghost, the Dark Necroms boarded their Iguana Ghostrikers and departed their Eyecon-like world for Earth. During the mission, he encounters a pink colored Rider with a video-game motif but he escaped to fight with Specter and Necrom and was eventually destroyed by Specter. Personality to be added Powers and Abilities *''to be added'' Forms Dark Necrom R's forms are called , accessed using the Ghost Eyecons. He also bears a headpiece called the , which gives off a glow effect with the rest of his body. The Persona changes with Dark Necrom R's numerous Damashii forms, as well as serving as a prefix title for all of the Damashii forms' helms. is the default pre-form armor of Kamen Rider Dark Necrom R. Like most pre-forms in the Kamen Rider Series, it is weaker than all of the other forms and exists solely as a transition stage of the armor to any given Damashii form. - Dark Necrom R= Dark Necrom R Damashii Rider Statistics: *'Rider Height': 204 cm *'Rider Weight': 94 kg Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 10.3 t *'Kicking Power': 13.7 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 44.9 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 4.8 seconds Dark Necrom R Damashii is the default form of Kamen Rider Dark Necrom R. Accessed through the use of the Dark Necrom R Eyecon, this form is a variant of the default Necrom Damashii assumed by Kamen Rider Necrom. This form bears the . Despite the lack of a Liquid Dropper, Dark Necrom R is capable of using finishing attacks. This form's finisher is the : A spinning kick that uses spiritual energy which makes the body and mask of Dark Necrom R's form glow and envelops him in a red flame for a two-footed corkscrew kick. Appearances: Commemoration! Short Stories (1, 3, 4), The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fateful Moment - Benkei= Benkei Damashii is Dark Necrom R's white warrior monk-based form themed after , a giant of a sōhei who became infamous for positioning himself at a bridge and collected the swords of passing swordsmen, collecting 999 blades before being finally defeated by Minamoto no Yoshitsune, and loyally followed him through the Gunpei War and their time as outlaws following Yoshitsune's brother Yoritomo's treachery. Benkei died during the , though in doing so cemented his place in history by killing an estimated 300 men of the 500 sent to kill them and died standing. Accessed through the Benkei Ghost Eyecon, this form bears the helmet with the faceplate. While assuming Benkei Damashii, Dark Necrom R dons the adorned with the . This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Ghost the Movie: The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fateful Moment This form is normally used by Kamen Rider Ghost. }} Equipment Devices *Proto Mega Ulorder - Transformation device *Ghost Eyecons - Transformation trinkets. Weapons *Gan Gun Saber Naginata Mode - Benkei Damashii's personal weapon *Kumo Lantern - Benkei Damashii's Ghost Gadget, can be combined with the Gan Gun Saber in Naginata Mode to create its Hammer Mode Vehicles *Iguana Ghostriker - Dark Necrom's personal vehicle Behind the scenes Portrayal Jered is portrayed by of the owarai duo 2700. As Kamen Rider Dark Necrom R, his suit actor is yet to be identified. Etymology Je'red' s name is derived from the name of its color (red). Notes *The colors of the three Dark Necroms (R, B, and Y) are the standard three colors for the first three Rangers of a Super Sentai series, which are also the primary colors of painting and drawing. **On the Super Sentai side, Dark Necrom R is one of the two males of the three Dark Necroms, alluding to the standard formation of Super Sentai's "2 male, 1 female" formation, with the female being yellow. *The suits of the three Dark Necroms (four if Dark Necrom P from the series is counted) are recycled Parka Ghost bodies bearing recolored Ore Ghosts and Persona Dominator with the Proto Mega Ulorder on the wrist and a basic belt buckle in place of a Ghost Driver on the waist. *Dark Necrom R possesses an opaque red , which is a distinction from its fellow comrades. The original Necrom bears a green translucent Various Goggle with its singular optic being partially exposed. Appearances * Kamen Rider Ghost **''Kamen Rider Ghost: Commemoration! Short Stories'' ***Episode 1: Amazing! World's Beginning! ***Episode 3: Upheaval! 100 Souls! ***Episode 4: Fate! Two Takeru! **''Kamen Rider Ghost the Movie: The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fateful Moment'' ru:Джеред Category:Villains Category:Movie-exclusive Villains Category:Movie Riders Category:Ghost Riders Category:Ghost Characters Category:Deceased